A rose by any other name
by bmrdbgt
Summary: “Ryanna, I kept my promise. Now I want you to promise me something.” Ryanna nodded. “What is it?” Trunks kissed her. “Don’t be afraid to love. FINISHED!
1. School play?

****

A rose by any other name

Author's note: Pan and Goten are brother and sister: Ryanna and Kankton are not related!

Ryanna: 18, Trunks: 18, Kankton: 17 almost 18, Pan: 17, almost 18, Goten: 18

Chapter 1: School play?

Who knew of the impacts that acting could have in life? No one can in advance but as future sees the lives of many depend on this source of entertainment. This was a lesson to be learnt by a young woman and the young man she fell in love with. Ryanna or as people would call her Riley, was just a normal teenager. She was somewhat beautiful with her layered chestnut brown hair, and deep emerald eyes. She was the school gothic, wearing mostly black, had a love of the arts and music, and even though she had some friends she was pretty much a loner.

She talked to only one friend in particular on a daily basis. That was her best friend, Pan Son. Pan was a tomboy, so to speak. She also loved the arts, but was not as dedicated to them as Ryanna was. She was the actress, and Ryanna was the observer, the critic so to speak. She would tell you if you didn't put enough emotion into the verse, or if you were saying a part wrong. Pan used it to her advantage sometimes whenever there was a school play brewing about. Sort of like today.

"Romeo and Juliet, you have got to be kidding me!" Pan sighed as she looked at the bulletin board. Ryanna shrugged, "I don't know, I always found that play to be rather climatic and spiritual." Pan rolled her eyes. "Get real, the only reason other people are gonna try out is just so to kiss the leading lady or man. Either that or get to fight with swords." Ryanna chuckled and rolled her eyes at the same time. "I think you should try out Pan. Who knows, maybe you could play Juliet." Pan rolled her eyes again. "Why would I wanna play..." she paused as she was something or more like someone walk towards them.

It was three of the most popular guys in school: Trunks Briefs, Goten Son, and Kankton Richards. "Hey it's your brother." "Yeah and that hotty Kankton Richards" Ryanna let out a snigger, and watched as Pan ogled the Richards boy. Kankton Richards was the youngest of the three in the group. He had short brown hair spiked up and intense green eyes similar to Ryanna's emerald ones. Goten Son, Pan's brother, had onyx eyes and hair. His hair leapt up into a one-sided crypt cut; Ryanna had to admit it looked pretty cute in a disgustingly snot up way.

Now Trunks Briefs, probably the big boss of the group, Mr. Macho himself. He was known to be a fine ass ladies man. Girls ogled him at every corner he turned and they melted as he let out even the hint of a smile. He had piercing blue eyes and lavender hair cut into a boy band style haircut {short}. "Hello there ladies! My, my, aren't we looking beautiful today." Pan smiled while blushing but Ryanna rolled her eyes. Trunks noticed the movement and smirked. "I see you've been admiring the bulletin board. Planning on trying out for the play?" "Well I'm not... but Pan is."

Pan's eyes went wide. Goten grinned. "My sister never told me she was into kissing scenes?" Ryanna smirked. "Oh yes, she said she couldn't wait for tryouts. She begged me over and over to help her and I willingly agreed." Kankton spoke up. "Well then," he winked at Pan. "See yah at tryouts." Pan blushed as the boys signed their name on the singing sheet and left. As soon as they out of ears length Pan screamed." WHY DID YOU TELL THEM THAT?" Ryanna winced but smirked. "I already knew Kankton was gonna try out, and come on, you're one of the best actresses in school." Pan sighed and slapped a hand to her face. 

Suddenly she snickered; "okay I'll do it." She turned to the signing sheet. "But on one condition." Ryanna cocked an eyebrow. "You have to go to try outs with me." Ryanna's eyes widened. "OH HELL NO! I'M NOT TRYING OUT FOR THAT PLAY!" "You don't have to try out. Just be there with me just incase. You know, for emotional support." Ryanna thought for a minute and played with the fingerless glove on her hand. "Okay, but I'm only there because you're my best friend and I wanna see you wipe the floor with them!" Pan high-fived Ryanna and walking shoulder to shoulder they walked of to there first class.

**__**

Well there's chapter one! How do you like it? I was gonna wait until after I finished Canto alla Vita but I didn't wanna keep ya'll waiting! REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Wherefore art thou Juliet?

****

A rose by any other name

Author's note: Pan and Goten are brother and sister: Ryanna and Kankton are not related!

Ryanna: 18, Trunks: 18, Kankton: 17 almost 18, Pan: 17, almost 18, Goten: 18

Chapter 2: Wherefore art thou Juliet?

Pan fidgeted nervously as she practiced with Ryanna. "Chill girl, you can do this." "But what if I don't get the part and someone else does? And what if Kankton doesn't get the part of Romeo?" Ryanna rolled her eyes, and placed one finger in the air. "One, if Kankton doesn't get the part just give the part to your understudy, and two who could be a better Juliet than you?" "I could!" The two turned around only to glare at their interrupter. Julie Gibbons, head of the school cheerleading squad, and all around time bitch stood their with a smirk on her face. She wore a fancy dress as though she was going to Senior prom. 

"And as for Romeo, as long as any of those boys get the part I will sure be happy. After all, everyone one of them are distinctly handsome." Ryanna gave a fake shocked look. "oh my god Julie actually said a sentence without saying the word like. Call the media, it's a hit story!" Then she crossed her arms and smirked at the now scowling Julie. "Well Miss Coutsa'n you're just jealous. Unlike a certain gothic wannabe Shakespeare student, and a lowly tomboy, I have talent, which you have none." Julie's name was called to be on stage. She turned her nose and waved. "Ta, ta!" 

As soon as she was on stage Ryanna hmphed. "Gag me with a spoon. I pity anybody who has to kiss her." She looked to Pan who had sat on a stage prop of a bench with a distressed look on her face. "Hey don't worry about it hun, Julie doesn't stand a chance with you on the staff." Pan gave a weak smile. "Thank Ryanna," "Pan Son, you're up." "Now's your chance! Go for it girl!" Pan stood up and walked on the stage. Ryanna stood near the front by the edge of the curtain just incase she needed help. "Alright, Pan, Kankton please verbalize the Capulet house scene, starting with you Kankton at "If I Profane," ready and action."

****

Kankton

[To Pan] If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

Pan

Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

Ryanna smiled, Pan was having a great start. She crosse her fingers as they said the next verses.

****

Kankton

Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?

****

Pan

Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

****

Kankton

O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair

****

Pan

Saints do not move, though...

Pan looked to Ryanna for her next line and Ryanna mouthed it to her. Pan stuttered but finished. The judges talked and wrote on their paper. Ryanna bit her lip. Pan and Kankton were dismissed and Pan looked like she was about to cry. "I had it I can't believe I stuttered!" Ryanna knelt before her best friend and hugged her. "Don't worry about a thing, It was just a little mishap, you did finish didn't you? Some people don't even get that far."

The head judge was entering the back room and listened to Pan and Ryanna's conversation. "You also have to remember that that was only your first trial, when they call you back on you just have to say it with emotion, like this." Ryanna stood up and placed out a hand to Pan making her grin. "Saints do not move though grant for prayers' sake." Pan laughed and clapped. Ryanna continued with her charade. "Oh Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo, deny thy father and refuse thy name, or thou wilt not be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet!" More clapping was heard but it wasn't from Pan but the judge.

All heads turned to him. "You have a great talent young miss. What is your name?" Ryanna cocked an eyebrow and turned to Pan. "Ryanna..." "Ryanna eh?" The man put a finger to his cheek. "How come you haven't tried out yet? With a talent like yours this play will be a smash hit." Ryanna waved her hands in the air. "Oh no, sir, I'm just here to help out my friend Pan." "So I noticed, you were the one who helped her with her lines." Ryanna bit her lip and wished she hadn't given out her playful performance. The judge sighed. 

"Look, just do a scene, we still have one more Romeo let and we need someone to do the balcony scene with him." Ryanna wrinkled her nose in disgust. "No kissing I hope." The judge laughed, "No not yet, just try it." Ryanna sighed and looked to Pan. Pan grabbed her arm. "Excuse us for a minute." She dragged Ryanna near the end of the stage. "Do it Ryanna!" Ryanna looked on shock. "But Pan, what if they," "I would rather my best friend Kiss Kankton then Julie Gibbons!" Ryanna bit her lip. "Please Ryanna!" 

Ryanna sighed and nodded. "Fine I'll do it." Pan smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Ryanna, you don't know how much this means to me." Ryanna pointed a finger at her. "You owe me, BIG time!" She smirked and made her way to the balcony set.

Ooh cliff hanger! Who's the third Romeo? Any guesses? To find out keep watching DRAGON BALL Z!


	3. Give or take a part

****

A rose by any other name

Author's note: Some of the verses may not be complete from the play... they were too long so I shortened them. ^_^

Ryanna: 18, Trunks: 18, Kankton: 17 almost 18, Pan: 17, almost 18, Goten: 18

Chapter 3: Give or take apart

{Ryanna}

Hell knew why I was doing this. I guess Pan has a lot of influence on me. She's been my best friend since the beginning of high school. I was a loner, but she turned me friendly. I was a gothic female; she turned me into an individual. I was hardcore, but she turned me soft. Who knew what one person could do to you? Well I walked up the fake set of stair and to the balcony. It was already decorated up with frilly leaves and paint. Down below Trunks Briefs was holding his script, reviewing his lines. I had to admit he was one handsome feller... GAH where did that come from? Bad thoughts Ryanna, bad, bad, bad thoughts!

Ryanna shook her head and coughed letting everyone know she was ready. Trunks looked up to her and smiled. She rolled her eyes. "Okay you two, do the balcony scene starting with your line Trunks." Both nodded and Ryanna scooted back a bit to hide until she was to show herself.

****

TRUNKS

He jests at scars that never felt a wound.

__

RYANNA appears above at a window

But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!

RYANNA

Ay me!

TRUNKS

She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head

****

RYANNA

O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

The judges whisper to each other. "She's very good." "Yes I agree, she's not even looking at the script for help." "That Pan girl didn't either but she had to look at her friend for help." They all nodded then looked back up to the two performers. By now Trunks had climbed the fake set and was in arms reach of Ryanna. hey were looking deeply into each other's eyes.

****

RYANNA 

O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circled orb,  
Lest that thy love proves likewise variable.

TRUNKS 

What shall I swear by?

RYANNA 

Do not swear at all;  
Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry,  
And I'll believe thee.

TRUNKS

If my heart's dear love--

RYANNA

Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee,  
I have no joy of this contract to-night:  
It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;  
Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night!  
This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,  
May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.  
Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest  
Come to thy heart as that within my breast!

The script said that they were to kiss, so Trunks was leaning down to kiss her. "CUT!" Both blinked and Trunks lift up his face and let out a small smile. Ryanna bushed ever so slightly. The two climbed down and there was applause. Trunks bowed but Ryanna just shrugged and made her way to Pan. Pan hugged her. "You were awesome!" Ryanna smiled at Pan. 

The head judge came backstage. "All right everyone. I know we were suppose to have a second round but we found everyone we needed. So the posts will be put up tomorrow, until then thank you for trying out. Pan sent a grief look to Ryanna. She just smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about a thing girly. Come on let's grab some snackage, I'm starving!" Pan smiled more knowing her Son stomach wouldn't pass up a free meal.

Trunks in the mean time was getting praise from all the girls around him. He ignored them though. His gaze was on the retreating forms of Pan and Ryanna. His smile... never once... fainted. 

**__**

Ooh, someone's gotta crush! Well seems like Trunks is starting to like Ryanna, but does she really like him back? Stay tuned! REVIEW!


	4. Romeo and Juliet

****

A rose by any other name

Author's note: Some of the verses may not be complete from the play... they were too long so I shortened them.

Ryanna: 18, Trunks: 18, Kankton: 17 almost 18, Pan: 17, almost 18, Goten: 18

Chapter 4: Romeo and Juliet

It was Friday, and everyone was very edgy and excited to see who would play the parts in Romeo and Juliet. "Wouldn't it be great if you were Juliet, Ryanna?" "Why would it be great? I didn't even want to try out in the beginning but you made me." Pan rolled her eyes but kept a smile implanted on her face. There was a huge crowd around the poster board and a lot of people were either disappointed or thrilled about the part they got. "Yes I'm Mercutio!" One guy leapt up into the air. He passed by Ryanna and winked and she rolled her eyes. As soon as the crowd became smaller Pan rolled her finger down to her name.

"Cool, I'm Lady Montague!" "Who's your husband?" Pan scrolled her finger down to the next name and almost fainted. "OH MY GOD! It's KANKTON!" Pan jumped up and down as Ryanna smiled. "See you had nothing to worry about. Then Ryanna frowned. "But who's playing Romeo?" Ryanna looked at the list. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs... I might have known." Pan smirked as she looked at the next name. "Well looks like you'll be getting to know him a lot more... YOU'RE JULEIT!"

Ryanna's eyes bugged and she looked at the paper. There it was in plain black ink; her name written right next to Juliet Capulet. "This is absurd!" Pan and Ryanna turned around to see Julie Gibbons with steam coming from her ears. Any idiot could see she was upset. "How could they choose you over me? You a gothic Shakespeare wanna be, wearing her baggy black pants and Linkin Park T-shirt, over me, the most beautiful, popular and talented girl in school!" Pan scowled. "Get over yourself Gibbons! The world doesn't revolve around you! Besides," Pan pointed to Julie's name. "You got the honor of being the nurse."

Julie's frown deepened and she stood a tall 5'7" over Pan's short 5'2" figure. "Shut your mouth, I'm going to have a word with those judges and show them what a Juliet I can be!" Pan sighed and strolled along next to Ryanna as they made their way to their lockers. "Do you think the world would crumble if she thought about one person other than herself for a day?" "It's very likely." Ryanna did the combination on her lock and opened it. "I think it's great that you're playing Juliet." Ryanna gave a small smile as she put away her math and science book up and took her black bandana out." "I guess... but let's get out of here." Pan nodded as she took out her own orange bandana from her locker and closed it shut.

"Hey, did you managed to catch a glimpse at who your brother is playing?" Pan giggled. "He's Friar Lawrence." Pan and Ryanna started laughing. As the two enjoyed themselves two other figures watched them. "Well Trunks my friend, you are the luckiest man in school right now." "Why do you say that?" "Because, you know, every guy on campus has been trying to get a date with that girl, without getting his butts kicked in the process. You actually get to kiss her."

Trunks shrugged. "I don't see it as such a big deal. There are some girls just as pretty as she is, maybe even prettier." "Yes that's true... but you're missing the whole point. It's not her looks that they're after. It's the rep." Goten bounced his eyebrows. "Do you realize what kind of publicity a guy could get going out with a chick like her? Instant popularity my friend" Trunks rolled his eyes and shut his locker. "She's no different than any other girl. She may dress like a punk but she's still a teenybopper at heart. I mean she hangs out with your sister for crying out loud!" Goten shrugged then frowned. "Why did they make me the friar? I ain't bald!"

Trunks snickered and walked down the hall. He spotted Pan and Ryanna outside talking to Andre, one of the local Skater Boy's in the town. Trunks smirked and ran down the stairs towards them. As Andre waved goodbye, Trunks wrapped his arms around the two girls shoulders. "Good afternoon ladies!" Ryanna rolled her eyes and pealed Trunks' arm off of her shoulder. "Hello person, that I don't even know." Trunks' smirk widened as he pulled his arm off of Pan to look at Ryanna. "You know me; I'm the guy playing Romeo." Ryanna gave out a fake gasp. "Oh my god, really? You're shitting me!" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Trunks shrugged. "I heard that you're playing Juliet." He winked. "So even if you don't know me, you'll be getting to know me." Ryanna gave a 'like I care look.' "A little more than I'd like to." She mumbled and placed a fake smile on her lips. "Oh common Ry-chan," "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Trunks placed his hands up in defense as Ryanna glowered at him. "Hey chill! I didn't know I'm sorry." Ryanna softened her glare but folded her arms to stay in effect. Trunks smiled at her and placed a kiss on her cheek. "See yah at rehearsals." Ryanna wiped her cheek as the prince of popularity left their presence. "Ass hole."

****

Well you saw that coming with Trunks and Ryanna. review me please.


	5. Be in your blood, Ryanna

****

A rose by any other name

Author's note: Some of the verses may not be complete from the play... they were too long so I shortened them. ^_^

Ryanna: 18, Trunks: 18, Kankton: 17 almost 18, Pan: 17, almost 18, Goten: 18

Chapter 5: Be in your blood, Ryanna.

Three words had been stuck in Ryanna's head for the longest time; Romeo and Juliet. She practically knew the whole play by heart and now she had a reason to. Juliet had most of the lines in the entire play. She played with her fist glove as she looked at the lake in the park. It was truly wonderful to look at. The sun made the lake shimmer and she smiled as a couple of kids and their father threw bread at the ducks in the lake. She had barely known her parents. Her mother had died giving birth to her, and her father died when she was eight. 

Sighing she got up from her comfortable spot on the bench and walked home with her hands in her baggy black pants. She had turned gothic after her dad died, believing that it was a symbol of comfort and remembrance of her father. As for her tough attitude she had believed that it would be easier to get over her loss if she had no contact with relationships, especially ones with the other sex. She had never had a boyfriend, and the one time someone had had the guts to kiss her got a black eye. She smirked, hey it was a living. She was only eighteen and wasn't really ready for any relationships anyway. 

Her long walk had taken her to a cozy cottage looking home. It was two stories tall and was quite spacious. Ryanna lived here with her foster mother Chary Cabana. She was a romance novelist who worked at home. She had bright blue eyes and fiery red hair, very beautiful in Ryanna's respect. The middle-aged woman smiled up at the young girl and placed her glasses on her desk. "You're home late, bad day?" Ryanna shook her head. "I just visited the park. I wanted some alone time is all." Chary nodded and began typing away again on her computer.

Ryanna sighed and headed upstairs to her room. The sky had gotten dark already and the sun set a light hue of pink and purple among the clouds. "Dinner will be here in a half an hour. I ordered pizza." Chary called from downstairs. Ryanna sighed and answered her back. "Okay Chary!" Ryanna began taking off her clothes to take a shower. She adjusted the water setting and hopped in washing al the dirtiness from her body. While the drizzles of water began to turn cold Ryanna was in deep thought. She was thinking about the play again. Why had she let Pan talk her into such stupid things? 

The water was stone cold by the time she had snapped out of her thoughts. "I got to get a life." She mumbled to herself turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. Ryanna put on her stereo and placed Simple Plan in the CD area. "Perfect" blasted through the speakers and Ryanna began putting on her clothes. Debating amongst her small wardrobe she decided to wear a pair of tight jeans Pan had given her for her B-day, and a simple black T-shirt. She brushed out her thick and curly brown hair and placed on her black bandana.

Chary called her downstairs indicating that the pizza had arrived. So slipping on her fist gloves she left her room intentionally leaving on her stereo.

**__**

Perfect  
Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me  
  
'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  
  
I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spend with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
  
And now I try hard to make it   
I just want to make you proud   
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright  
  
'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand  
  
'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  
  
'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect.

After Dinner Ryanna ran up the stairs to her room once again. Chary looked up towards her foster child and sighed. She wished Ryanna wasn't so distant from her. If she were to ever have the courage to ask her call her mom, it would take an act of bravery and insaneness. Ryanna looked up at the dark sky from her room. A few tears found their way to her cheeks but she stubbornly wiped them away. "Why did you leave me dad? I may not have said it much but I loved you. I loved you daddy."

**__**

Aw man! Poor Ryanna! Sorry this chapter took so long. My writings for this story stopped at the last chapter and I had to think of the rest with my mind. Have to say that I like the results. I hope you do too!


	6. Past lived

A rose by any other name 

Author's note: Sorry I'm taking so long with the updates in my stories but my computer shut down and I had to start from scratch. Sorry for the inconvenience 

Ryanna; 18, Trunks; 18, Kankton; 17 almost 18, Pan; 17 almost 18, Goten; 18

Chapter 6: Past lives

Ryanna looked at the setting around her. She sat at the front of the stage reading her unnecessary script. As the theatre students set up a vintage looking house it reminded her of her childhood. That was because it looked like the house she lived in with her father and her stepmother. It was a foul memory, and she could remember clear as day.

~Flashback~

The moving truck pulled away from the two-story house. A little girl sat on the steps and watched the truck pull away. Her short brown hair blew in the wind and she sighed. The girl's father, Damien, walked up behind her. "Don't look so glum sweetheart. This town is just full of kids your own age. Why don't you go and have some fun?" The girl said nothing. Her eyes were now on three kids playing across the street. 

There were two boys and one girl. One boy had gravity defying black hair and puppy dog brown eyes; while the other boy had smooth lavender hair and piercing baby blue eyes. The girl had silky black hair and deep black eyes. "Ryanna? Why don't we go make friends with the neighbors?" "Why did we have to move in the first place? Just because you married that woman didn't mean we had to move." Damien shook his head. "I know it's not easy dealing with all of this but you'll get use to it."

Ryanna turned her head and glared at him. "No I won't! I want to go HOME!" Ryanna got up and headed inside. The kids from across the street heard the commotion and saw a girl run inside followed by a man. "What's with that kid?" "Beets me Goten, let's go inside and play video games." "Yeah... let's go inside Pan!" The black haired boy called to his sister. The little girl got up and followed the two inside.

Meanwhile, Ryanna laid on her bed in tears. She was only eight years old. She had no friends and was now living in a strange town where she knew no one. Damien knocked on the door. Ryanna muffled a 'come in' and hid her face in a pillow. She heard quiet footsteps walking towards her. "Ryanna, what's wrong? I know it's a big change for you but you're going to have to accept it." "I bet if mommy was still alive we wouldn't be here." Damien frowned. "How do you know? Your mother died giving birth to you, You never knew her!"

"I just do! You were never like this before SHE came along!" Damien held her by the shoulders. "Young lady you show respect! Her name is Elena." Ryanna slapped her father's hands away and ran out the door. "Ryanna!" She ran and ran until she was out the door and half way down the street. Tears blinded her eyes. Her father never used to talk to her like that. This marriage had changed him for the worst in her point of view.

She walked on endless roads, taking her wherever her little feet took her. It was getting dark do she decided to head home to face the music. Retracing her steps she walked down the familiar street of her new home. The sounds of police cars and ambulances caught her attention. She began running and to her horror three police cars and two ambulances had parked right in front of the two-story house she had called home. Two men came out of the house with a body on a stretcher. "DADDY!" 

She ran up to the stretcher to see her father hanging on by a mere thread of life. Ryanna's cool green eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing. A big white bandage covered his chest as blood seeped out of it. He had been shot. "R-Ryanna, is that you?" The eight-year-old held onto her father's hand. "I'm sorry daddy, I-I didn't mean to leave. I was just mad." Damien smiled. "I-" he swallowed. "I know sweetheart." "Where's Elena?" 

One of the men pointed at a body bag. Ryanna gasped. "No, I'm so sorry daddy!" "It's okay... It's not your fault. You just would have been killed too." His breath became steep as a medic placed pressure to the wound on his chest. Damien took his left hand and traced his daughter's cheek "I'm glad that you're safe. I love you Ry-" He didn't get to finish. His hand became limp and dropped from Ryanna's cheek. Ryanna shook him. "Daddy?" She shook him again, harder this time. "Daddy! Please wake up! Wake up!"

~End of Flashback~  


"Yo, Ryanna!" Ryanna snapped out of her flashback. She hid the tears behind her eyes and looked to her partner in crime. "The director wants you and Trunks in back practicing your lines." Ryanna nodded, sighing she stood up and made her way backstage. Trunks looked at her and smiled. "Hey gorgeous," the grin turned into a smirk. Ryanna frowned and replied to him. "Hello ugly." Trunks faked a hurt motion. "Ouch, that stung. Come on cheer up. Let's practice the balcony scene."

Ryanna pointed a finger at him. "Listen here, and listen good. the only reason I'm in this thing is because of Pan. She wanted support and she's getting it. So if you think this is just another chance for you to be able to stick your tongue down a girls throat then you'll be looking at a good beating... understand?" Trunks grinned at her and put his hands up in defense. "Hey chill, I have total respect for you Ryanna. Just tell me when I go over board okay and I'll try not to overact." Ryanna rolled her eyes and read the scene. "Okay, let's get busy."

**__**

Whew! long time! Sorry it's so short though. I've hit a writers block to where I wanna take this but I have some ideas in mind.


	7. Simple flirt

A rose by any other name 

Author's note: Sorry I'm taking so long with the updates in my stories but my computer shut down and I had to start from scratch. Sorry for the inconvenience 

Ryanna; 18, Trunks; 18, Kankton; 17 almost 18, Pan; 17 almost 18, Goten; 18

Chapter 7**: **Simple flirt

"Okay everybody listen up, I want to run the Verona streets scene with Mercutio, Tybalt, and Romeo. Ladies you can take a seat or run your lines if you please." The director looks back stage as some of the actors and actresses were getting fitted into their costumes. "Where's my Juliet?" "She's in Humiliation City." a few giggles erupted as Ryanna's voice came from behind a stage platform. "Well she needs to get out of it and over here so I can see her costume." 

Ryanna's head stuck out wearing a frown. "Why couldn't Juliet be a simple tomboy and not wear dresses period." The director rolled his eyes. "It's set in historic Italy. Women didn't wear pants." "I know that I was being sarcastic. Sheesh." Trunks looked up from his area to see Ryanna. "He smirked at her. "Don't be so shy babe. Come on out." Ryanna glared at Trunks. "Shut your trap Romeo or you'll be drinking that poison ahead of schedule." Trunks just smiled at her. 

The head costume director pushed Ryanna from behind making her appear in front of everyone. She wore a scarlet fitting renaissance dress. It was embroidered with gold trimmings all around the vest area and was made of cheap velvet. "I look ridiculous." She said folding her arms. The top half was snuggly fit and made her breasts perk out. Crossing her arms only made it worse. Trunks smirked at her. "It looks fine to me." He said smirking. "Then why don't you wear it?" Trunks shook his head. "It would ruin my figure. Besides it suits you so." 

Julie Gibbons {*cough*miss bitch*cough*} smirked as well. "You could always quit and give the part to me." Ryanna glared at her. "I'm not that desperate. *sigh* Fine I'll wear it." She looks at the director. "Where do you want me?" "Just relax for right now. Trunks, Josh, Brandon, get up here." The three boys came up and took their plastic swords. Meanwhile Ryanna sat down next to Pan who had already been fitted into her dress. Hers was a green version of Ryanna's, with had red embroidery. "Chill Riley, things are cool." "I know but this just isn't my type of style. Maybe if it was black I'd prefer it."

Pan chuckled and watched as Trunks {Romeo} chased after Brandon {Tybalt} and began sword fighting. Ryanna leaned in her ear. "Told you so." She received a giggle from Pan.

TRUNKS

I do protest, I never injured thee,  
But love thee better than thou canst devise,  
Till thou shalt know the reason of my love:  
And so, good Capulet,--which name I tender  
As dearly as my own,--be satisfied.

BRANDON

O calm, dishonorable, vile submission!  
Alla stoccata carries it away.

__

Draws

Tybalt, you rat-catcher, will you walk?

BRANDON

What wouldst thou have with me?

JOSH

Good king of cats, nothing but one of your nine  
lives; that I mean to make bold withal, and as you  
shall use me hereafter, dry beat the rest of the  
eight. Will you pluck your sword out of his pitcher  
by the ears? make haste, lest mine be about your  
ears ere it be out.

BRANDON 

I am for you.

__

Drawing

TRUNKS

Gentle Mercutio, put thy rapier up.

JOSH

Come, sir, your passado.

__

They fight

TRUNKS

Draw, Benvolio; beat down their weapons.  
Gentlemen, for shame, forbear this outrage!  
Tybalt, Mercutio, the prince expressly hath  
Forbidden bandying in Verona streets:  
Hold, Tybalt! good Mercutio!

**__**

BRANDON under Romeo's arm stabs JOSH, and flies with his followers

Ryanna and Pan crack up as Josh over acts and falls off the stage. "Shit that was funny!" Ryanna held her sides. Josh turns on his side and grins cheekily. "How's that for acting?" Everyone in the theatre gave off some sort of chuckle. Trunks shook his head and adjusted the sleeves on his loose fitting shirt. The director sighed. "Okay, um Ryanna why don't you and Trunks do a scene?" Ryanna shrugged and got on stage with her long dress. Both of them climbed up the staircase to Juliet's window. The director gave them the go ahead and they began the scene.

****

RYANNA

Wilt thou be gone? it is not yet near day:  
It was the nightingale, and not the lark,  
That pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear;  
Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate-tree:  
Believe me, love, it was the nightingale.

TRUNKS

It was the lark, the herald of the morn,  
No nightingale: look, love, what envious streaks  
Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east:  
Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day  
Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops.  
I must be gone and live, or stay and die.

RYANNA

Yon light is not day-light, I know it, I:  
It is some meteor that the sun exhales,  
To be to thee this night a torch-bearer,  
And light thee on thy way to Mantua:  
Therefore stay yet; thou need'st not to be gone.

TRUNKS

Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death;  
I am content, so thou wilt have it so.  
I'll say yon grey is not the morning's eye,  
'Tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia's brow;

**__**

Trunks runs a hand through Ryanna's silk-like hair.  


Nor that is not the lark, whose notes do beat  
The vaulty heaven so high above our heads:  
I have more care to stay than will to go:  
Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so.  
How is't, my soul? let's talk; it is not day.

RYANNA 

**__**

Blushes slightly from Trunks' contact.

It is, it is: hie hence, be gone, away!  
It is the lark that sings so out of tune,  
Straining harsh discords and unpleasing sharps.  
Some say the lark makes sweet division;  
This doth not so, for she divideth us:  
Some say the lark and loathed toad change eyes,  
O, now I would they had changed voices too!  
Since arm from arm that voice doth us affray,  
Hunting thee hence with hunt's-up to the day,  
O, now be gone; more light and light it grows.

TRUNKS

More light and light; more dark and dark our woes!

**__**

Gives Ryanna a slight kiss on the cheek and departures down the balcony.

Everybody claps except for Julie {DUH!}. Ryanna stands there a little dazed after the kiss. She looks at Trunks who winks at her. The frown returned to her face. 

**__**

Sorry that took a little longer than expected. I hope you're enjoying so far! R&R! 


	8. A skimpy top and the blacktop sparring m...

****

A rose by any other name

Author's note: Some of the verses may not be complete from the play... they were too long so I shortened them. ^_^

Ryanna: 18, Trunks: 18, Kankton: 17 almost 18, Pan: 17, almost 18, Goten: 18

Chapter 8: A skimpy top and the blacktop sparring match

Ryanna wrinkled her nose in disgust as her stepmother picked out various items in the kinky department. "Oh how about this one? It will look so cute with your black dungarees." "Chary, it doesn't even cover half my stomach!" Chary gave her an innocent look. "So what? You have the nicest form; it wouldn't hurt to show a bit of skin." "A bit, no, but a lot, yes!" Ryanna crossed her arms. Chary pouted. "You're such a party pooper." "And you're supposed to be the adult." Ryanna sighed and rubbed the top of her nose. Chary gave her puppy eyes and a pouting lip. "Augh! Fine I'll try it on." Ryanna grabbed the dress and stomped into the dressing room.

As Chary looked at other items someone accidentally bumped into her. Chary's items fell to the floor and she began picking them up. "Oh I'm so sorry miss." Trunks crouched down and helped the middle aged woman. "It's all right." Ryanna emerged and spun around for Chary. "There! Are you happy now?" Both Trunks and Chary looked up. Chary smiled at her but Trunks gawked. "Ryanna? Is that you?" "TRUNKS? Oh shit, no!" Ryanna ran back into the dressing room. "Oh Riley, come back out." "NO!" Trunks just stood there gaping. When she had came out she was wearing black khakis that were low cut and a red shirt that showed a lot of cleavage and most of her stomach.

During Trunks' fantasy flashback, Chary had managed to get Ryanna back out. "Now introduce me to your friend." "Don't you already know him?" Ryanna crossed her arms. Trunks snapped out of it and held out his hand. "My name is Trunks. I'm Goten's best friend." "Oh yeah, so you're the one playing Romeo?" Chary smirked at Ryanna who just rolled her eyes. Trunks blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess I am." "Well why don't you come on over to our house for dinner, Trunks? Then you and Ryanna can practice your lines." "How about he doesn't and say he did. Or better yet let's pretend we never even saw each other today." Trunks smiled at Ryanna. "What's the matter Riley? Don't want me to see your messy room?"

Ryanna growled and went back to change into her normal shirt. When she emerged Trunks took her aside to talk. "What's with you? Did I do something wrong?" "Trunks we're not friends so why do you pretend we are?" Trunks smiled at her playfully. "Why not? I'm not your enemy. You shouldn't have a problem with me coming over to practice our lines." Ryanna sighed with rage. She began to exit the store with Trunks right behind her. "Come on Ryanna! Please let us at least be friends." "No! You are not my friend Trunks! I don't respect or befriend any man who uses girls as toys!" "Who says I do?" "It's obvious." "Well then you're blind. I've only had one girlfriend." Trunks help up one finger. "That was it. I'm still a virgin as well." "Liar!" 

Ryanna turned around and aimed a kick at his head. Trunks leaned back avoiding it. Ryanna sent a few punches at him which he blocked as well. "So you wanna play like that?" Trunks smirked and took a fighting stance. "Very well, let's play." Ryanna smirked and also took a fighting stance. Trunks jumped at her trying to land a punch at her stomach. Ryanna avoided it by doing a couple of back flips. She sent a punch at him which he countered with one of his own. In a swift move Trunks caught her hand and twisted her around. "Are you holding back on me?" "How did you guess?" Ryanna sunk her elbow in Trunks' chest sending him to the floor. She elbowed his back then kicked his stomach.

Some teenagers saw their fight and ran over to them to watch. Trunks managed to get to his feet and was sharing several blows of his own. Ryanna flipped back and landed a kick in his chin. Trunks fell back and was about to get up until Ryanna placed a foot to his chest. "Ouch... I think you're crushing my rib cage Ryanna." Ryanna smirked. "Unfortunately, you'll live." Ryanna removed her shoe and helped him up. The other teens were complaining and urging them to go on. Ryanna just shook her head and headed to her and Chary's car. "Hey wait up!" Ryanna turned to Trunks. Trunks ran up to her and walked her to the car. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I should ask you the same question Mr. Briefs." "My dad is a fighter. He taught me special moves of his own and trains me everyday. Now your turn." "Basically the same thing. After my mom died my father got me into martial arts schooling. A year later I quit because I didn't see any need in it." Ryanna's eyes turned shallow. "But when my dad was murdered, I got back in. I refused to die the same fate as he did." Trunks gave her a saddened look and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. If it means anything to you, my mom died from cancer when I was ten years old. So I know how you feel," Ryanna gave him a slight smile. "Thanks." The smile turned to a smirk. "You know, maybe I should get to know you more after all."

Trunks' eyes brightened. "Does that mean the dinner invite is still up?" "Not even a chance baka boy." Ryanna got into the car and winked at him. "See you at school." Chary and Ryanna drove off. The meantime Trunks chuckled and waved to her. "Yeah, see yah." 

__

Okay, okay, short chapter but hey I'm getting there. So Ryanna doesn't hate Trunks after all. Does that mean he's a friend? Or is there more to it then that? We'll see! R&R!


	9. Love is in the air!

****

A rose by any other name

Author's note: Some of the verses may not be complete from the play... they were too long so I shortened them. ^_^

Ryanna: 18, Trunks: 18, Kankton: 17 almost 18, Pan: 17, almost 18, Goten: 18

Chapter 9: Love is in the air!

Pan slammed her locker shut and gawked at Ryanna. "WHAT?" People in the hallway gave them scared glances. Ryanna rolled her eyes at them then turned to Pan. "I saw Trunks at the mall." "And what happened?" "What else, we fought. Is there anything else I do with that boy besides acting?" Pan continues to gawk. "Ryanna you actually talked to him outside of school grounds!" "So what, so does your brother." "That's because they're friends. This means that you guys are too!" "Whoa! Time out! We are not friends, Pan!" "We are if I have any say in it." 

Ryanna turned around to see not only Trunks but Goten and Kankton as well. Pan waved shyly at them. Kankton smiled at her making her go weak in the knees. Ryanna smirked at Pan but then frowned as her attention turned to Trunks. "So... Trunks what did you mean by us being friends?" "Well yesterday you said you wouldn't mind hanging out with me more often." Ryanna blushed and scowled. Pan gave her a look of surprise. "You said what?" "I didn't say anything now I believe it's time for class." Trunks grabbed her arm. "Hold on, just a minute there, babe. I want to talk to you." Ryanna glared at the nickname but didn't struggle when Trunks took her off to the side to talk. "Okay now where was this conversation we had yesterday?"

Ryanna waved him off. "That conversation was between us. No body else is to know that I consider you as a friend." "Oh so I am your friend." Ryanna rolled her eyes and was about to leave. "You know you don't have to be so shy to admit you have a friend." "I'm neither shy nor ashamed of it. I just rather keep my feeling hidden to prevent things from happening." "Prevent what things?" Ryanna froze for a moment. "From pain..." Trunks gave her a sympathetic look. Walking behind her he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I wouldn't hurt you Ryanna. I would NEVER hurt you." Ryanna turned back to him and gave him a small smile. "That's what everyone says before I get hurt." After giving in that comment Ryanna turned from him and walked to her class.

~Later that day~ 

All the cast members were in costumes and had scripts ready at hand. Ryanna and Pan stood next to each other by the Juliet tower chatting about this and that. Trunks kept his gaze on the two standing next to Kankton and Goten who were giving each other comments about each other's outfits. "Nice hairdoo Goten! Did you have an encounter with a lawn mower?" "Very funny, what about you Mr. Tights?" "Shut up the both of you! You're giving me a headache." Goten grinned and rubbed the back of his now baldhead. {HE! HE! I couldn't help myself ^_^} "Sorry dude, we couldn't help it." "Yeah whatever." 

Trunks looks back to Ryanna who was now looking at him. When their eyes met however Ryanna turned her head again. Sighing Trunks also turned as the director came onto the stage. "Okay enough with the chitchat people. As you know our opening night is next week and I expect a smash hit with the crowd." He looks to Ryanna and smirks. Ryanna rolls her eyes. "As of now I would now like to see real everything. I want real sword fights with heat and anger, real sadness and tears, real romance and passion. Yes that means real kissing." Ryanna and Trunks Anime fell. "WHAT!" "I thought you said no kissing until opening night?" "I changed my mind. You two are adults. It won't kill you."

Goten chuckles and he and Kankton sing. "LOVE IS IN THE AIR! BABY!" Trunks growled and folded his arms. Ryanna rolled her eyes again. "Great, just great, I have to kiss the baka." "Well if you two are gonna be like that, you two are up first." Once again both Anime fell. "Do the final scene, and I want some heated emotion Ryanna. I want to see tears coming out of those eyes." "Whatever." Ryanna goes up to the crypt and lays down on the tomb. Trunks sighs and gives Ryanna a nod. He laid down and let Goten say his line.

GOTEN

__

Enters the tomb

Romeo! O, pale! Who else? What, Paris too?  
And steep'd in blood? Ah, what an unkind hour  
Is guilty of this lamentable chance!  
The lady stirs.

__

Ryanna wakes

****

RYANNA 

O comfortable friar! where is my lord?  
I do remember well where I should be,  
And there I am. Where is my Romeo?

__

Noise within

****

GOTEN 

I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest  
Of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep:  
A greater power than we can contradict  
Hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away.  
Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead;  
And Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee  
Among a sisterhood of holy nuns:  
Stay not to question, for the watch is coming;  
Come, go, good Juliet,

__

Noise again

I dare no longer stay.

****

JULIET 

Go, get thee hence, for I will not away.

__

Exit FRIAR LAURENCE

What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
To make die with a restorative.

Ryanna wasn't frank in her kiss. She placed her lips upon his and was unafraid to make it heavy but passionate all the same. With a slight sob she said her next line.

Thy lips are warm

.

****

First Watchman 

[Within] Lead, boy: which way?

****

JULIET

Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!

__

Snatching Trunks' dagger

This is thy sheath;

__

Stabs herself

there rust, and let me die.

__

Falls on Trunks' body, and dies

**"Ouch! Watch it Ryanna! That's my stomach." Ryanna chuckled. "Chill." "CUT! That was excellent! Both emotion and passion. Excellent work to all of you." "Don't look at me, she did all the work. I just enjoyed myself." Trunks chuckled as Ryanna slapped him on the chest and gave out a small giggle. Pan looked at the two and gave Ryanna a smirk. Ryanna rolled her eyes and sat up. Trunks sat up as well and leaned into her neck. "You're a good kisser." His voice was hushed and it made Ryanna shiver slightly. As he stood up he held out a hand for her. She took it and looked into his eyes. There was something in those eyes that always made her weak in the knees. What was this feeling she had?**

"Hey you two! The romance is over for now! Leave that for opening night!" "Ha ha very funny, Goten." Letting go of Ryanna's hand Trunks gave her a small smile then joined his troop. Sighing Ryanna watched him. Whatever this feeling she had for, it had to stop. She didn't need this feeling for any boy, especially for Trunks Briefs.

__

Ooh la-la! Romance! Theatre! A sensuous kiss! *SIGH* *faints to the floor. * REVIEW PLEASE! 


	10. A day of sentiment

****

A rose by any other name

Author's note: Some of the verses may not be complete from the play... they were too long so I shortened them. ^_^

Ryanna: 18, Trunks: 18, Kankton: 17 almost 18, Pan: 17, almost 18, Goten: 18

Chapter 10: A day of sentiment

Ryanna sighed and tilted her pen from side to side as she listened to the clock tick away. She really was never into math but did the work anyway for the grades. She couldn't wait until the end of the year when she would be off to college and finally be able to be alone. The final bell rang; Ryanna grabbed her bag and headed to her locker. Surprising to her, Trunks was there and had a big cheeky smile on his face. "Hey there babe, ready for rehearsal today?" "Am I never ready for rehearsal?" "Well no but that's regular practice. This is rehearsal, the afternoon before the night of the actual thing."

Ryanna sighed and looked to Trunks. "And it's different... how?" Trunks shook his head. "You're never gonna change are you?" "Nope." "Well I bet you that I can make you change." Ryanna cocked an eyebrow. "What?" "I bet that I can make you enjoy yourself accompanied by my presence." Ryanna scoffed. "As if, Trunks. The only reason I hang out with you is because you're a fellow actor and my best friend's brother's best friend." Trunks rolled his eyes and leaned on a nearby locker. "Come on Riley, admit it, you like me." "No." "Prove it then, spend the whole day with me after rehearsal up to the recital then let me take you home, and we'll see if you don't enjoy yourself."

Ryanna cocked an eyebrow at him. "Is that a challenge?" Trunks smiled cheekily. "Yep." Ryanna smirked. "Very well then, I will accompany you for the rest of the day." Trunks winked and then leaned into her ear. "I'm looking forward to the kissing." Ryanna smacked him upside the head. "Ow... I can't help it that you're a good kisser." "Unless you want me to bite off that tongue when it enters my mouth you better not ever say something like that again." Trunks laughed and put an arm around her. "Shall we go?" "Not like this we will." Ryanna peeled his arm off her then walked to the theatre. Trunks shook his head and followed her.

~Later that day~

Rehearsal had gone off without a hitch. Trunks and Ryanna were invited to join Pan, Kankton, and Goten for pizza at the plaza, but do to the bet. they, or more like Trunks declined. "Okay, so if we're not going to the plaza, then where are we going?" "Well, how about we see quick movie? There's this action movie that's only an hour and a half long." Ryanna looked at her watch. "Well it's 3:45 so we'll be out of the around 5:30 at the latest." "Yeah, we'll even have enough time to catch a romantic dinner at the plaza later." He winked at her. Ryanna rolled her eyes. "Our curtain time is 7:00, we'll only have time for take out. Unless, of course, you have a car on you." 

Trunks smirked at her and produced a capsule. Flipping it open he showed her his black mustang. "Never underestimate the power of the Trunks man." Laughing Ryanna hopped in the passenger side of the vehicle. "Well Boxer boy let's hit the road." "Hey, only my sister is allowed to call me that." "Well then brother dear let's hit the road." She winked at him. Trunks laughed. "Even though you're way too beautiful to be my sister I'll let that comment pass." Hopping into the driver seat he started the engine and road off the to cinema. 

Ryanna hate to admit it but after the pass half an hour in their day she really began to enjoy Trunks' company. They seemed to have a lot in common; including the same taste in music, food, and movies. "Oh hell no! Drake McDowell is so way better as the lead character." "Wrong again babe, I have to say Jason Wiser is the more efficient one." "Ha ha, dream on!" Ryanna through some of her now cold popcorn at Trunks as they headed down to the plaza for pizza. As they ate Ryanna noticed how she loved this feeling she had for Trunks. If only she knew what it was then she could tell him. "Okay confession time. I hate to admit it Boxer Boy but I had a good time. I haven't had this much fun in well, since before my dad died."

Ryanna's eyes saddened for a minute. Trunks sat closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, no tears, it's okay Ryanna." "Yeah I know, I just miss him is all." Trunks stroked her hair and hugged her. Ryanna returned the hug. An old couple saw them and awed them. "Well now aren't you two just the sweetest couple?" "Aw, young love, you can't just help but admire it." Ryanna and Trunks blushed. Ryanna then noticed her watch and saw that it was 6:35. "Holy shit Trunks we gotta go or we'll be late." "Oh shit you're right! HEY CHECK PLEASE!!!" Trunks threw down a hundred-dollar bill. "KEEP THE CHANGE!" Rushing off both made it to the theatre just in the nick of time...

SARAH

Nurse, where's my daughter? call her forth to me.

****

JULIE

Now, by my maidenhead, at twelve-year-old,  
I bade her come. What, lamb! what, ladybird!  
God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!

__

Enter Ryanna, Ryanna runs over and gently {in her perspective} pushes past Julie.

****

JULIE

{Mumbles} Watch it tomboy.

****

RYANNA

{Tires not to roll her eyes}How now! who calls?

****

JULIE

Your mother.

****

RYANNA

Madam, I am here.  
What is your will?

****

SARAH 

This is the matter:--Nurse, give leave awhile,  
We must talk in secret:--nurse, come back again;  
I have remember'd me, thou's hear our counsel.  
Thou know'st my daughter's of a pretty age.

****

JULIE

Faith, I can tell her age unto an hour

_ ****_

~Flash scene~

TRUNKS 

[To RYANNA] If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

{Kisses Ryanna's hand}

****

RYANNA 

{Smiling}

Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

****

TRUNKS 

Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?

****

RYANNA 

Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

****

TRUNKS 

{Joins hands with her}

O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

****

RYANNA 

Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.

****

TRUNKS

Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.

****

RYANNA 

Then have my lips the sin that they have took.

****

TRUNKS 

Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again {Takes Ryanna's head and places a soft kiss on her lips}.

****

RYANNA

{Chuckles slightly}You kiss by the book

**__**

~Flash scene~

TRUNKS

Tybalt, the reason that I have to love thee  
Doth much excuse the appertaining rage  
To such a greeting: villain am I none;  
Therefore farewell; I see thou know'st me not.

****

BRADON 

Boy, this shall not excuse the injuries  
That thou hast done me; therefore turn and draw.

****

TRUNKS 

I do protest, I never injured thee,  
But love thee better than thou canst devise,  
Till thou shalt know the reason of my love:  
And so, good Capulet,--which name I tender  
As dearly as my own,--be satisfied.

****

JOSH 

O calm, dishonourable, vile submission!  
Alla stoccata carries it away.

__

Draws

Tybalt, you rat-catcher, will you walk?

****

BRANDON 

What wouldst thou have with me?

****

JOSH 

Good king of cats, nothing but one of your nine  
lives; that I mean to make bold withal, and as you  
shall use me hereafter, drybeat the rest of the  
eight. Will you pluck your sword out of his pitcher  
by the ears? make haste, lest mine be about your  
ears ere it be out.

****

BRANDON 

I am for you.

__

Drawing

****

TRUNKS 

Gentle Mercutio, put thy rapier up.

****

JOSH 

Come, sir, your passado.

__

They fight

****

TRUNKS 

Draw, Benvolio; beat down their weapons.  
Gentlemen, for shame, forbear this outrage!  
Tybalt, Mercutio, the prince expressly hath  
Forbidden bandying in Verona streets:  
Hold, Tybalt! good Mercutio!

__

Brandon under Trunks' arm stabs Josh, and flies with his followers

Josh once again makes the crowd laugh slightly as he is stabbed and falls off the stage. Ryanna chuckled backstage and crossed her arms. Trunks did the rest of the scene then goes up to Ryanna. He shrugs, "Hey, it's entertaining the crowd at least." Ryanna chuckled let's just finish this with bang okay." She winked at him.. "give me a big bang kiss and I'm sure it'll do the trick." "I gave one to you three scenes ago on the balcony scene. This time I'll be more dramatic." Trunks shrugged then kissed her cheek. "Good luck then." Ryanna smiled.

**__**

Okay this has to be the longest chapter I have ever written so I hope you enjoyed it. The nest chapter will be a bit heart wrenching and I'm thinking of doing a lemon, so if yah want one or not please tell me! R&R!


	11. Heated Bliss

****

A rose by any other name

Author's note: Some of the verses may not be complete from the play... they were too long so I shortened them. ^_^

Ryanna: 18, Trunks: 18, Kankton: 17 almost 18, Pan: 17, almost 18, Goten: 18

Chapter 11: Heated bliss

The play had gone by fast and the cast was on the last scene where Ryanna and Trunks would have their final kiss. 

Goten

Romeo! O, pale! Who else? what, Paris too?  
And steep'd in blood? Ah, what an unkind hour  
Is guilty of this lamentable chance!  
The lady stirs.

__

JULIET wakes

****

Ryanna

O comfortable friar! where is my lord?  
I do remember well where I should be,  
And there I am. Where is my Romeo?

__

Noise within

****

Goten 

I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest  
Of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep:  
A greater power than we can contradict  
Hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away.  
Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead;  
And Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee  
Among a sisterhood of holy nuns:  
Stay not to question, for the watch is coming;  
Come, go, good Juliet,

__

Noise again

I dare no longer stay.

Ryanna looked to Trunks' body. The make-up director did a real nice job to make him look nice and pale for the death affect. She probably would have believed him to be really dead if she hadn't known it was part of the play. She got up from the tomb and held Trunks' head with what seemed to be fake tears in her eyes.

Ryanna 

Go, get thee hence, for I will not away.

__

Exit Goten

What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
To make die with a restorative.

****

Ryanna stayed brief but notice that Trunks kissed back slightly. When she let go she placed her fingers on his lips then traced them

Thy lips are warm.

****

First Watchman 

[Within] Lead, boy: which way?

****

Ryanna 

Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!

__

Snatching Trunks' dagger

This is thy sheath;

__

Stabs herself

there rust, and let me die.

__

Falls on Trunks' body, and dies

****

The curtain fell and the audience applauds with some of them in tears. The curtain reopens and the whole cast bows for the audience. Everyone stood and gave applause. Some whistled and gave praises to certain people; Trunks and Ryanna mostly considering the were the leads. Julie frowned as usual and bowed with her hands enlaced with Brandon and Josh.

Pan looked to Ryanna who smiled at her. Pan held hands with Kankton and Josh. She couldn't have been happier. Trunks gripped Ryanna's hand a little tighter. "Hey you did well." "Thank... wait... did you kiss me back?" Trunks blushed slightly and nodded. Ryanna smirked. "It was nice." Trunks grinned and shook his head as they bowed one last time.

Like she had promised she had let Trunks walk her from the play. However Ryanna decided not to go home right away. "Let's celebrate Trunks. Let's go have ice cream or something to congratulate our job well done." "I couldn't agree with you more. However... it's 9:30, all the ice cream places are closed." Ryanna pouted but then smirked. "Isn't there any other place we could go for ice cream?" Trunks smirked back. "There's always my house. My dad buys every ice cream flavor you can think of." "Sounds like a plan to me, let's do it!" 

After walking about a mile the two finally reached Capsule Corp. "Hold up one minute! You live here?" Trunks smirked "Yep, I'm Bulma Briefs' son." "HOLY SHIT!!!" Trunks laughed at Ryanna's shocked expression. Entering the mansion Ryanna was in awe of all the high tech gadgets and gizmos there were. "Man this place is cool!" "I'm glad you like it." Trunks entered the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge;

__

Dear Trunks,

Dad and I went to see Krillen and Eighteen for the night. We'll be back late afternoon tomorrow. Good luck tonight!

Your darling sister,

Bra.

****

Trunks let out a humph. "I guess it'll be just us. My sister and father went to see some friends out of town." Ryanna nodded. She looked around the area while Trunks got the ice cream. Alone... in a house.... with a boy... no a man? Not a good combo if you were afraid to loose your virginity anytime fast. Ryanna though was well prepared for it. She let out a sigh and turned her head back to Trunks. Looking into his eyes she gave him a small smile. "Just us eh?" 

Trunks chuckled. "Yeah, remarkable isn't it?" He gave her a smirk. She smirked back and turned from him swaying her hips as she walked into the living room. Trunks licked his now chapped lips. For some unknown reason... he was nervous. "Well are you gonna show me your room or am I going to have to find it on my own?" Trunks shook his head. That did not sound right. Ryanna cocked an eyebrow in a teasing manner. Trunks smirked and led her upstairs to his room.

"It's nothing major, but I like it." Ryanna looked around. For a guy he was pretty tidy. Only a few pieces of clothing were on the floor. His bedding was a royal blue and was neatly made. The carpet was also blue but a lighter shade. He had a drawer with a vanity mirror on it, a work desk with his computer on it, and a wide screen TV in front of his bed. "Cool!" Ryanna hopped on his bed and spread out her arms and legs. "Ooh comfy!" Trunks chuckled then joined her on the bed. He laid on his stomach and smiled down at her. "I take it you are comfortable?" Ryanna grinned. "Yeah... it's so much comfier and roomier than my bed."

Trunks leaned down towards her face, with a small smirk planted on his lips. "Who said I was talking about the bed?" Ryanna looked at him seriously. As he came closer Ryanna placed her arms around his neck and closed the space between them. It was a much more heated and passionate kiss then what they had experienced in the play. This one was full of meaning, and hotness, and lust. Trunks' hands teased the hem of her shirt. He flipped it up slightly and let his hands massage Ryanna's stomach. 

Ryanna gave small shudder and brought her hands down to his chest. She unbuttoned his shirt and let her hands roam his burly chest. Trunks stopped slightly and looked into Ryanna's eyes. Ryanna sighed and answered his silent question with a kiss. "Don't let me go, Trunks," she whispered into his ear. Trunks nodded and lifted her shirt above her head. "I don't plan to."

__

Cliffhanger! Sorry but it was getting too long! DON'T KILL ME!!! R&R.


	12. Afraid of love?

****

A rose by any other name

Author's note: Some of the verses may not be complete from the play... they were too long so I shortened them. ^_^

Ryanna: 18, Trunks: 18, Kankton: 17 almost 18, Pan: 17, almost 18, Goten: 18

Chapter 12: Afraid of love?

The night went by slowly. Every movement that those two made didn't go unnoticed by one another. Ryanna breathed deeply as Trunks finally released himself within her and collapsed to her side. She turned on her side and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh my Kami! That was amazing Trunks." Trunks smiled to himself while trying to catch his breath. He held onto Ryanna tightly. This was the kind of relationship he wanted with a girl; No strings attached, and full of passion and love, not to mention a bit of flirt on the side.

Ryanna breathed in Trunks' scent. His body smelled like what a man should smell like. There was no after shave smell, nor was there any strong cologne. It was just the smell of Trunks: his heavenly smell. Trunks stroked Ryanna's hair and kissed her head. "Would you ever believe we would end up like this?" Ryanna shook her head. "No I didn't. I thought I'd be alone forever. I adore this feeling." Trunks smiled. "I know." After a few moments of silence Trunks decided to break it. "Ryanna?" "Hmm... What?" "I love you." Ryanna's eyes shot open and she sat up. No... he did not just say that word.

~Flashback~

Damien took his left hand and traced his daughter's cheek "I'm glad that you're safe. I love you Ry-" He didn't get to finish. His hand became limp and dropped from Ryanna's cheek. Ryanna shook him. "Daddy?" She shook him again, harder this time. "Daddy! Please wake up!"

~End of flashback~

Ryanna shook her head and held it. "Ryanna what's wrong. "No, you did not just say that!" Trunks looked at her weird. Ryanna opened her eyes, the night her father had died flashing through her mind over and over again. 'I love you,' those three little words had destroyed her life, and killed someone so precious to her. Every time she heard those words someone got hurt. She will not have it happen again. "No Trunks, I can have you get hurt!" She flipped up the covers and started getting dressed. "What do you mean by that?" Trunks got up and put his pants on. He grabbed Ryanna's arm just as she was about to head out the door. 

"What do you mean you don't want me to get hurt? How will I get hurt." Ryanna shook her head and tried to get out of Trunks' grip. "I'm fucking cursed Trunks. Every time someone tells me they love me I tell them that I love them back. Then the next thing I know they're either hurt or dead!" Trunks gawked at her. "Ryanna that's ridiculous! Don't you love me?" "That's just it Trunks, I do love you! I love you so much but you're gonna get hurt if I don't get away from you!" 

Ryanna tugged her arm away and made a mad dash for the front door. She could hear Trunks' screaming for her to come back. She didn't listen to him. She grabbed her coat and headed outside where rain began pouring down from the sky. Trunks shook his head. "No I won't loose her that easily!" Trunks grabbed the nearest shirt and jacket and headed outside to follow her. He saw her body making a routed run down the street. Ryanna turned the corner then stopped. Raindrops plopped down onto her head causing her hair and clothes to get soaked. However, she neither knew nor cared. Her fingers and legs were numb and tears sprang from her cheeks.

A high pitched whistle caught Ryanna's attention and she looked into the alleyway where several college guys gazed at her perverting like. "Well, well, well looky what we have here boys. We got ourselves a damsel in distress." Ryanna shook and tried to walk the other way but two other guys were on her side. One of them licked his lips at her. "She sure is purdy, Jessie. Can we play with her?" Ryanna scowled and backed up into the wall. She was surrounded. "Why not, Gibbs, let's have some fun." The leader pushed Ryanna up to the wall and licked his lips. "How about it, doll? Wanna play?" "GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU BASTARD!" Ryanna struggled. The leader tutted her. "That's no way to act." 

One of the boys pulled out a gun. Ryanna was scared stiff. If they were unarmed she could take them easily. Guns however were something she was not prepared for. She did what any other girl in her case would do. She screamed. "HELP!" The leader slapped her causing her to fall to the ground. "Shut up bitch!" "No!" The leader turned only to get punched in the face. "You shut up!" Ryanna looked up to see, "Trunks?" "Let's get him boys!" The gang jumped him. Trunks pounded his fist into each one of their faces. The leader got up and looked to Ryanna. He smirked and grabbed her by the wrist and held the gun to her head. 

"Trunks!" Trunks turned around and growled when he saw Ryanna looking dead scared with a gun to her head. "Help me, Trunks." "Not so fast pretty boy. One false move and this tart is gonna get a large piece of lead in her head." The bulky one laughed. "Hey that rhymes Jessie." "Shut up Gibbs!" Ryanna looked at Trunks who looked at her helplessly. Ryanna took a breath then bit into the leader's hand. He screamed and let her go. "Ah! You bitch!" He pointed the gun at Ryanna. Trunks panicked and shielded Ryanna with his back. "Trunks!" Three gunshots hit him in the back of his left shoulder. Trunks let out a small scream but kept Ryanna in his arms.

"Drop the gun kid!" A policeman held a gun out to the gang. All the members froze and put their hands in the air. One of the officers approached Trunks and Ryanna. "Sir, this boy has been shot. We need a medic!" "What about the girl?" "She's a little bruised but other words all right." Ryanna didn't pay attention to the conversation. She leaned Trunks backward and held him in her lap. "Trunks?" Trunks winced but opened his eyes. Ryanna began to tear up as she held out her hand now covered in his blood.

"Ryanna... are you okay?" "Yes, but why did you do that?" Trunks grinned slightly and breathed in. "Well that's a stupid question." He swallowed. "I protected the one I loved." Ryanna shook her head. "This is all my fault. I did it again. You're hurt because of me." Tears came falling down Ryanna's face. Trunks wiped them away and shook his head slightly. "No Ryanna. You didn't do anything. I chose to be the one who got shot instead of seeing you get shot." He held her hand. "I made a promise remember. I wasn't gonna let you go then and I definitely wasn't gonna stop now." A few more tears fell from Ryanna's eyes. "You did, didn't you?" She squeezed his hand. 

Trunks wheezed and panted. Ryanna looked at him worried. "Ryanna, I kept my promise. Now I want you to promise me something." Ryanna nodded. "What is it?" Trunks kissed her. "Don't be afraid to love. Promise me you won't be afraid of love." "I promise Trunks. I love you." She kissed him again. Trunks' hand then went limp against Ryanna's just as the medic car appeared. "Trunks?" Trunks didn't move. Ryanna shook him. "No not again! Trunks NO! Please don't leave me!" Ryanna cried. The medics confirmed him dead. Ryanna held onto him tightly and refused to let go. Not too much later reporters and neighbors came into the alley to see Ryanna holding a dead Trunks.

After a few days it was all over the place on how he died in her hands. Ryanna couldn't stand the publicity. All the people at school called her the curse, besides Pan that is. Pan pitied Ryanna after she saw what it had done to her. Ryanna, barely, talked to anybody anymore, not even her. Chary became distraught over the whole thing saying she was a bad guardian. Ryanna talked her out of it but Chary still felt bad. "Look out everyone, don't touch her or you'll end up dead!" Julie scoffed as Ryanna walked down the hall. Everyone moved to the side as Ryanna walked. She didn't care though. Why would she want to be friends with people who are scared of her? 

After school it had finally got to her. On her way home she passed by the cemetery. Opening the gate she walked over a few overly decorated graves. She held in her hand a white rose and a knife. Her feet seemed to be numb and she walked down the path as if she had walked down it everyday. Finally Ryanna stopped at a black tombstone with gold lettering: Here lies Trunks Vegeta Briefs, 760 A.D- 778 A.D. Loving Son, Brother, and Boyfriend. A tear escaped Ryanna's eyes as she placed a kiss on the rose. She placed it down and gave a sad smile.

O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
To make die with a restorative.  


****

Ryanna took the knife from her pocket and let it shine in the tiny bit of sunlight and placed a kiss on it. Goten walked pass the cemetery with a frown on his face. Something caught his eye however. He saw Ryanna's figure with something shiny in her hands. "Ryanna?" Ryanna placed the dagger at her heart. "Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!" Goten panicked. "Ryanna no!" "This is thy sheath;" With all his leg strength he ran to her but..._ "_There rust, and let me die" She stabbed herself. Goten yelled as Ryanna's body fell limp to the ground over Trunks' grave. "NO!" Pan and Kankton who had followed Goten saw what happened. "NO!" Ryanna's eyes went blank and all the sound went a mute... all she heard was... "NO!" 

Ryanna shot up in bed covered in sweat. She looked to her side to see Trunks still asleep with his hair matted to the pillow. "A dream?" Trunks' eyes fluttered open and he looked at Ryanna's troubled face. "Ryanna are you okay?" Ryanna nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." She laid down. "It was just a nightmare." Trunks hugged her by the middle and kissed her forehead. "It's okay Riley. I'm here." Ryanna smiled and turned into Trunks' embrace. Just as she was about to fall asleep she remembered her dream. Trunks' words were 'don't be afraid to love.' Was he giving her a sign? "Trunks?" "Hmm... what is it?" Ryanna sighed and cuddled into Trunks. "I love you." Trunks smiled and smoothed out her hair. "I love you too."

The End. 

WOO HOO! I'm done! Did you guys like it? I hope you did! I know this last chapter went a little long but hey come on I love to write! Anyway I better finish up 'Give me a sign' before i end up getting killed. So I hope you like it and if you want me to put up a sequel just ask! R&R!


End file.
